


Только ты

by AkiAspen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiAspen/pseuds/AkiAspen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Северус готов оставить прошлое позади и искренне принять новые начинания</p>
            </blockquote>





	Только ты

**Author's Note:**

> [**Only You.**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/624152) (152 words) by [**pekeleke**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke)  
>  Разрешение на перевод получено.

\- Ты не обязан это делать, Северус, - взволнованно шепчет Гарри.  
\- Я хочу это сделать. Ты - мой выбор, мое новое начало. Ты заслуживаешь... всего меня.  
На коленях перед могилой Лили он откупоривает фиал с заветными воспоминания о ней, наблюдая, как они сияют в лунном свете, словно старые, эфемерные слезы.  
Он дает своему болезненному прошлому пролиться над ее могилой, не чувствуя ничего, кроме надежды.  
Он наконец отказывается от нее, позволяя себе чувствовать себя свободным.  
\- Прощай, Лили Поттер. Я больше не твой...  
\- Северус...  
\- Все хорошо, Гарри. Это не только для тебя, мне это тоже нужно. Я заслуживаю свободы, чтобы любить... только тебя.


End file.
